tv_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
This is TV Kids
Cerrie: TV Kids always starts with Musical Mornings with Cerrie Waking you up with shows that are merry Jumping and Dancing, Friendship and Fun There's a Perfect start for everyone Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) Join in, we are TV Kids Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) And come and join TV Kids Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) It's time to have some fun Lauren: Come and meet friends on the Good Morning Show Nathan: Finding out things that will make your mind blow Cara: Here on TV Kids you can learn through play Abbie and Ella: So Come and have fun every day Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) Join in, we are TV Kids Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) And come and join TV Kids Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) It's time to have some fun Kate: Weekends it's the Let's Go Show Nesselrode: Discovering new stuff that won't worry or woe Kate: Learning science and singing songs Nesselrode: Fun to have all day long! Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) Join in, we are TV Kids Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) And come and join TV Kids Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) Aidan: Every afternoon is Awesomeness Show Ryan: With our Big Fun shows that are friend not foe Aidan: It's our job to put a smile on your face Ryan: At TV Kids, your favourite place! Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) Join in, we are TV Kids Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) And come and join TV Kids Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) It's time to have some fun Maddie: The Bedtime Hour is at the end of the day And you can start to relax and tidy your way Getting ready for bed, with the stars and moonlight And calming you down for a long, sleepy night Jump Up, Join in Jump Up, Join in Jump Up and have some Fun Abbie: TV Kids is a place for you to explore Maddie: Discovering friendships and finding out more Cerrie: Sharing, learning, and growing together Ryan: Inside and Outside, whatever the weather Aidan: From Beginning to Morning to Bedtime at Night Kate: There's something for everyone full of delight Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) Join in, we are TV Kids Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) And come and join TV Kids Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) It's time to have some fun Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) Join in, we are TV Kids Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) And come and join TV Kids Jump Up (TV Kids, TV Kids) It's time to have some fun TV Kids, TV Kids! (TV Kids Crowd Ident plays with Giggling Tommy) Don't go away, we'll be right back with more on TV Kids! (this commercial plays) Nesselrode: I wonder what it could be! Do you wonder too Sproutlets? Yes! Nesselrode: Can we have a clue Kate? Can we? Kate: Sure Nesselrode! Category:Songs Category:2019 songs Category:2019 Category:Music Category:Abbie Fretz Songs Category:Ella Fretz Songs Category:Nathan Fretz Songs Category:Lauren Fretz Songs Category:Aidan Fretz Songs Category:Cara Fretz Songs Category:Ryan Fretz Songs Category:Maddie Fretz Songs Category:Kate Sneddon Songs Category:Jason Hopley Songs